Dragons of Gossamer Wings
Dragons of Gossamer Wings is the sixth scenario in Clash of the Dragons, the fourth part of Heroes Chronicles. To stand up to Mutare's dragons, the Elf King sends Tarnum to ally with the faerie dragons. Once a few of them have decided to join him, the rest of their species will follow. Tarnum tells Valita some of the things he did when he was the Barbarian Tyrant - how he killed innocents, including one of his sisters. Both of them have done things they wish they hadn't. One of Aspen's spies finds a harpy who's been bringing messages from the traitor to the enemy. The harpy doesn't know what the traitor looks like, only that the person uses elven arrows with black and green feathers. Tarnum asks Kurbon whether anyone else but Valita uses those colors, but they don't. Aspen tries to crack the code in the note, and eventually succeeds. Tarnum calls Valita into his tent. She knows that someone suspects her of being a spy, but instead of accusing her, he kisses her, and he tells her that he trusts her. When Aspen gets his hand on a note to the traitor, Kurbon shoots him. Kurbon's the traitor, and he needs Aspen dead, as the old elf is the only one who can crack Mutare's codes. Tarnum's men try to hunt him down, but the dwarf escapes. Aspen, who is near death, is taken to the sick tent. Eventually, Tarnum manages to convince the faerie dragons to join his army. Walkthrough Tarnum starts out with one Rampart, one Castle, and his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario. The towns are located on seperate islands, but there's a pair of two-way monoliths that allows travel between them. The enemy hero Damacon has one Inferno and one Dungeon underground. Near his towns, there is a Crystal Cavern and a Sulfurous Lair, both neutral, that will allow him to use crystal and rust dragons. Once Tarnum has built up his forces, he can attack the red player through the southern two-way monolith on the southern island. Near the opponent's towns are two keymaster's tents, one red and one light blue. They will allow Tarnum to pass through the two gates south in the underground, which will lead to two one-way monolith entrances. Each will take him to a small island on the southern side of the surface. Each island has three magic forests, allowing him to hire faerie dragons, and one Tree of Knowledge. From the islands, he can take another one-way monolith back to his starting towns. Once Tarnum or his heroes has hired twelve faerie dragons, the scenario is over. Towns * One Rampart * One Castle * One Dungeon * One Inferno Strategy The starting bonus is the choice between starting with a Homestead or 16 sharpshooters. But even if the player chooses the sharpshooters, the Rampart will still have a Homestead, so there's no reason to pick the Homestead option. Building up one of the towns before the other will allow Tarnum to use seventh-level creatures earlier, so he should either build up the Rampart first to get green dragons, or the Castle to get angels. Once one town is built up, he can focus on the other. Tarnum will need 120 000 gold and 96 gems to hire the faerie dragons. Once he's reached the Magic Forests, he can send a hero to the trading post near his Rampart to trade the rest of his resources for gems and gold. Category:Clash of the Dragons scenarios